Repairs
by ToniPrufrock
Summary: The Ninth Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jack park up the TARDIS for repairs, and as Jack and the Doctor are left alone it becomes clear that the Gallifreyan ship isn't the only thing in need of some TLC.


**Repairs**

"So what're you running from?"  
>Jack asked, the silence finally getting to him. Sitting there, passing the Doctor a tool whenever he was asked, and star8ing at the timelord's feet since his body was otherwise hidden: all of these things weren't Jack's idea of a good time.<br>"What do you mean?" the Doctor replied; northern tones bouncing off the inside of the control panel, making it sound like he was trapped inside of a metal drum. Jack smirked at that image.  
>"What I mean," jack said, leaning back on his hands and looking down at the shoes, "is that we're all over the place. Never there for more than a day. Everyone seems to know who you are without actually knowing your face, or much more than a name or the legend of a reputation…hey, I know a wanted man when I see one. With you it's like lookin' in a mirror."<br>That goaded the Doctor out of hiding, his sonic screwdriver in one hand and a circuit board in his mouth. He took it out, giving Jack a sceptical look.  
>"I don't' think so." He reached for a wrench and Jack passed it to him grudgingly. "now shut up. I'm working." The Doctor added.<br>Jack gave a childish huff and wriggled one of the Doctor's feet. "C'mon gimmie a break. Rose and Mickey mouse are out having fun and I'm stuck here – you gotta give me something to work with."  
>He wriggled the Doctor's foot again and the timelord promptly kicked him.<br>"Ah! Jeez! Fine." Jack glared at him and then picked up a tool, absently turning it in his fingers as he waited. Silence stretched on for a few minutes before jack couldn't stand it.  
>"You wanna know what I think?" He baited, dropping the tool.<br>"Not really, no."  
>"I think that if you're not a wanted criminal then it's gotta be a girl. Or guy. Whatever." He gave a smirk of satisfaction when he heard a pause in the Doctor's work. The Doctor then carried on.<br>"No." The Doctor said firmly.  
>"Oh good. So your flirting with Rose is perfectly moral, then?" Jack teased, not convinced with the Doctor's answer.<br>"I do not flirt with Rose." The Doctor snapped.  
>"Sure you do. The Doctor's gotta dance doesn't he?" Jack's grin widened and he shuffled out of the way, anticipating another kick.<br>"No. Not anymore." The Doctor replied, voice stern and body oddly stiff. The sound of him clanking around stopped too. Jack noticed the change in atmosphere, the tingle of wary intrigue down his spine.  
>"How come?"<br>The Doctor didn't answer and started clanking again, louder than before as if it was deliberate. Jack felt the danger of being ignored. He reached out, putting a palm on the Doctor's leg.  
>"Ok, fine. It's not a love interest you're running from. I read you loud and clear. But I know its somethin' to do with love." He retreated. "Still, it's a real shame. You're a good guy – more than good. You deserve a little love."<br>The Doctor was still silent.  
>"Doctor." Jack pleaded in exasperation, dragging him backwards out from under the console. He expected a telling off from a fuming timelord, but when he pulled him out the Doctor's expression was surprisingly fragile, blue eyes clouded in thought.<br>"Doc?" Jack asked uncertainly, his heart pulling in sympathy at the sight of him.  
>The Doctor's mouth hardened into a stiff line. "Commitment and love…it's too hard, Jack." He finally said.<br>"You at least deserve to feel good, then." Jack insisted gently. He hesitated, then: "Won't you at least tell me what happened to make you feel that way? Is it your planet…?"  
>The Doctor shook his head in sharp dismissal, though it wasn't a disagreement. "I do better on my own. In every sense."<br>"What about us, though? On the TARDIS." Jack pressed.  
>"What about you." The Doctor snapped in a sudden rough defence, eyes growing wet.<br>The Doctor jerked away, ready to pull himself back under. Jack suddenly bent down, leaning his body over him to catch his hands and hold them still, sweeping in and catching the timelord's lips in a kiss. He felt the Doctor flinch in alarm, but was surprised and delighted when he seemed to relax, the Doctor partying his lips in invitation. Jack took iy, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, surprised by how cool the Doctor's skin felt against his, joined by a pleasant alien taste like the taste of impending rain. The Doctor slowly shifted his body, a leg moving between Jack's, thigh pressing intimately against him. Jack groaned and ground against him, a hand reaching to touch his face, tongue slipping in to meet his. The Doctor gave a low moan that rumbled in his throat and Jack couldn't resist drawing back to kiss a the long exposed neck. The Doctor let out a shaky exhale and Jack felt his pulse against his lips – impossibly fast. He remembered the two hearts and he smiled in fascination, running a tongue teasingly over it. The Doctor physically shuddered, moaning and lifting up a little to rub against Jack.  
>Then, as if snapped from a dream, the Doctor's arms broke free and were at jack's shoulders, fingers digging in, pushing him away.<br>Jack fought a little. "Doctor?" he gasped.  
>"No." the Doctor said; flushed in arousal but firm, eyes apologetic. "No, Jack. I'm not ready."<br>The fight left Jack but he still protested weakly. "But Doctor! God, it was so close, can't you just let go? Come on; dance with me; relax."  
>The Doctor shook his head and gave Jack a last push. With a sigh jack relented, climbing off him and sitting back. The Doctor watched him and then looked to the ceiling with a sigh.<br>"Too complicated." The Doctor said. Jack gave him a look and the Doctor swallowed. "Emotionally." He explained.  
>"Doesn't have to be emotional." Jack insisted.<br>"For me it would be."  
>Jack nodded slowly in understanding and patted his leg. "Ok, ok." He finally smiled, running a hand through his hair. "You'd let me know, though. When it's not complicated anymore?"<br>"In an instant." The Doctor admitted.  
>Jack laughed at his frankness. "Lucky I'm an optimistic guy. I'm not going anywhere."<br>The Doctor laughed warmly, the blush dying gradually from his cheeks.  
>"Thank you Jack." He said seriously.<br>"You're always welcome."  
>The Doctor gave a subtler, slightly guilty, smile and then pulled himself back under the console.<br>"Oh, and Doctor?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You dropped your screwdriver." Jack winked and passed it to him, his hand lingering on the timelord's. The Doctor gave him a fond little nudge with his foot.  
>"You're quite handy, aren't you Captain?" The Doctor said.<br>"I try." Jack winked and sat back, watching at the Doctor returned to fixing the great living ship around them, wondering where they would go next, running from the past perhaps, but still running towards something wonderful. He didn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
